


Rebuild the Ruins (707xMC)

by miry_mai10



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Accidents, Alternate Universe, F/M, Fanfiction, Fire, Guilt, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 11:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13763052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miry_mai10/pseuds/miry_mai10
Summary: Seven is still mourning for his past love. His grief was so much that he wished to die in her burning apartment. Emcy(MC) came to his rescue and gave him another will to live.





	Rebuild the Ruins (707xMC)

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I'm sorry for any grammatical errors. I hope you enjoy reading this story that I made~

"This is the end right?  
Me, laying here in her bed as her apartment burns down to ashes...

As well as her memories in my head..."

I closed my eyes and feel the heat around me. I listened to the crackling fire. The burning wooden furnitures. The ceiling as it starts to break. And the deafening silence of my death followed by footsteps.

"Footsteps?!!" My eyes opened wide.

 

"Seven!!! Seven where are you?!! Luciel Choi!!! Please answer me if you can hear me!!"

Emcy? Why is she here? Why did she came for me?

The door swung open and came in a girl with long brown hair, tears running down her beautiful face.

'She came for me... to be with me? Or to pity me?'

 

'But why would she sacrifice her self just to get into this burning apartment?'

Questions were rampaging throughout my mind. I asked 'Why?' a thousand times only to find my face being soaked with sweat and tears.

"Why... did you came for me?"  
"Why did you go here? Do you want to die as well?!! Get out now while you still can."

For the first time, I saw her angry face. She was furiously panting.

She curled up her fist at her sides ready to punch me any moment.

I closed my eyes and waited for her. I knew I deserve it.

 

But what came to me was a soft touch on my lips and two lovely hands on my cheeks.

Once again... Why?....

I hugged her back and she slightly moved away.

That's where it hit me.

Well, she really did hit me this time.

"YOU'RE AN IDIOT!!! You're asking me if I want to die as well? I would if it's with you!!" Curled up on my chest, she was bawling. Trembling with sweaty hands as she held mine.

"But... Luciel.... you know it's better if I live with you right? Forget about her from now on. She's already gone. She's not here anymore. But, I am. I am here for you so why won't you accept me?"

"I will always be here... for you. So please, let's escape this place. Live and move on."

"Believe in me please. Believe in me who's still here willing to be with you. Don't lose yourself please. Don't leave me behind."

Her sweet voice yet piercing words resonates in my ears as if stabbing me with a silver spear multiple times. Once again, but for the last time, Why?!

Why did I failed to notice her? She, who recklessly waited for me. She, who beyond all rational thoughts, irrationally went towards where I am right now. She, who's afraid to lose me.

She. She. And only she. Was the one who accepted me when even I can't accept myself.

 

All questions stopped and all I could think about was,

'I don't want to lose her.'

Not another one. This time, I'll be the one to save you. You who has tried to save me more times than I can even count.

Give me another chance. Please God I'm begging you. Allow me to save Emcy.

I snapped out to my senses and looked around for an escape route.

"I'm sorry.. I'm so sorry Emcy. Please forgive me. I'll be the one to save you this time."

I held on to her hands and pulled her up to stand. It's as if the world punched me in the gut after seeing her bruised leg.

"Emcy, what happened?!"

"Sorry Seven, I bumped into a furniture and it seems that something fell on my leg earlier. I can't stand. Go ahead of me. I'll just slow you down." A bitter smile crawled on her lip.

"No! The heck are you talking about Emcy? There's no way I'll leave you here. Not now that I know how much you mean to me."

I carried her in front of me and hugged her thightly. There's no way I'll leave her here in this apartment. Never again.

I'd rather love her, live for and with her, than to be damned with all those bitter rundown memories.

'Sorry, I'll leave you in the past now. I won't forget you, but now I'll move forward. I have to live no matter what.'

I prayed a silent plea to my departed beloved.

 

I ran as fast as I could towards the entrance and away from the fire. Luckily there were firemen and an ambulance on the area already.

Emcy llightly fainted and was sent to a hospital due to her leg, mine was not much that needs treatment so I stayed.

"You scumbag!!" Zen's fist caught my face as soon as I turned around.

"What did you do?! You got Emcy caught up in your shitty drama! If you really want to die that badly then come to me and I'll end you! Don't drag Emcy into trouble, you shit!"

I got what I deserve, but,

"Look who's talking!" I returned a knuckle in his face. "If you had secured Emcy away from me then I would have been gone out of your way by now. You would have had her all for yourself so don't act like I've got all the blame. If I didn't knew better, I would say that you're just frustrated because I haven't died yet."

We returned punches after punches until we both came into our senses. We knew that a fistfight won't solve anything but we also knew that talking is even more futile.

Accepting the facts are our only choice and we've left all the decisions onto Emcy herself.

If she would rather choose me who's mind is all messed up and is still hanging onto the past or Zen who was with her throughout all those dark days that I put her through.

I don't even want to know anymore, all I know is that I finally found a will to wake up for another day.

I don't want to lose her nor anyone ever again.

Emcy, please be safe always. You're important to me.

\---end---


End file.
